Warming Up
by thetalkisgood
Summary: Arizona comes home after an early-morning skate through Seattle to wake up her wife. No amputation, and Mark is still alive. Happy times. First fic ever, so be gentle :) Just some lighthearted fluff and fun, inspired by & written for a very special someone. I make no money here, all recognizable characters belong to Shonda/ABC. Not for profit, just for fun. Enjoy :)


Shrieks of barely-muffled laughter could be heard as two very cold bodies rolled their way off the elevator and bumped their way along the hallway. Arizona pushed herself off the wall and skated past Teddy, pinching her friend in the side from behind as she skated past her, giggling and shivering.

"Not that this wasn't fun, because, I mean – wow! It was_ so_ fun! But we should maybe put the skates away until it warms up outside. I can't feel my fingers right now," Teddy said between chattering teeth.

The two women skidded to an uncoordinated stop in front of Mark's apartment, prompting more giggles as Teddy crashed into the back of Arizona with a resounding thump.

"Forget the cold. I think we need to wait until you've improved your coordination before we try this again," teased Arizona.

"_Shut it_, Peds. I did just fine. I lasted three miles before I fell, and that was just because _you_ cut in front of me and my legs were numb by then and—" Teddy begain.

Arizona cut her friend off with a look of feigned annoyance, "Please. That was all you. You've got alarmingly slow reflexes for someone who cuts into chest cavities for a living."

Teddy rolled her eyes as she bent down to untie her rollerskates.

"You better sneak quietly in there, Altman. I'm in the mood to go wake up my beautiful wife, and since Mark has Sofia, you need to avoid waking up our sweet baby girl so that my morning with Calliope isn't—"

"Aaaaaaaand enough with the details about your morning plans! Robbins, I can only handle so much enthusiasm from you in one day. I think I've done a wonderful job tolerating your perky self for a very long, very cold skate through the streets of Seattle. Since I'm enjoying this Mark thing that is happening for me, I will keep your sweet baby girl occupied while you do what you do, but please, for the love of all that is sacred in a friendship, keep your crazy plans inside your mind—" Teddy teased.

Arizona raised an eyebrow in her friend's direction, "While I'm happy about the Mark thing, too, you're really going to go 'occupy' my sweet baby girl because Sofia is the most wonderful little girl in the world," the Peds surgeon reminded her in a sing-song voice, "It's just an added convenient bonus that she gets to charm you this morning while I go try to charm my wife."

Teddy just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Arizona winked and waggled her eyebrows with an impish grin as she opened the door to Apartment 502 and rolled inside before turning to wave at Teddy. She mouthed a thank-you to her friend as she shut the door, mindful to be quiet while her gorgeous wife was still sleeping soundly around the corner.

Arizona rolled quietly through the apartment and gracefully stopped just outside the bedroom door, beyond which she could hear soft snores and her wife's deep, even breathing. Arizona untied and removed her skates, abandoning them in the hallway to tiptoe into the room, content for just a moment to watch her gorgeous wife sleep. Calliope was breathtakingly beautiful, and it never ceased to cause Arizona's chest to constrict and the corners of her lips to pull upwards into a contented smile as she stared at the sleeping form of her wife. Soon, though, her resolve crumbled and Arizona's quiet smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk as she stepped into the room and launched herself childishly onto the sleeping form of her wife.

Callie first curled inward like a frightened caterpillar, assuming a defensive posture underneath the comforter and blankets. She cocooned herself and burrowed her face into the pillow until Arizona slipped the comforter back and readjusted herself on top of her wife, sliding her slim, toned leg between Callie's. Arizona's still-chilled leg meeting the warm flesh of Callie's thigh elicited a groan of pleasure from the owner of the cold leg and a yelp of surprise from Callie.

A bark of laughter escaped Arizona's lips at Callie's reaction.

"Jesus, Arizona!" Callie hissed, furiously clutching the cashmere blanket and attempting to roll in the opposite direction of her wife. She tried to free the blanket from where it was pinned under Arizona's weight, clenching her eyes closed and recoiling at the chilly leg fighting its way between her own previously warm ones.

Arizona shook with laughter which only fueled Callie's frustration.

"Seriously, Arizona, did you even look at the clock when I got in last night? No, when I got in _this morning_?" Callie grumbled.

Arizona felt a brief pang of apology, but before she could feel too badly, Callie cracked open one eye and regarded her wife curiously.

"What exactly were _you _doing this morning? Good lord, Arizona, it's only –" Callie glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "9:30 AM! How are you not still sleeping next to me? You realize that Sofia is across the hall, right? And Mark and Teddy have her all day long? _All day long_, Arizona. We can sleep in this bed _all day long_. I don't have to go back to the hospital until Tuesday and you—"

"Callieeeeeeeee," Arizona whined, "I'm cold. You're so warm and soft and—"

Callie smirked and leaned up to capture her wife's lips in a slow, sensuous kiss, reaching her arms out from within their comfortable position under the blankets, pulling her wife closer to her and shuddering at the feeling of the chill as her own warm body absorbed her wife's coldness.

"Okay, while I'd much rather close my eyes and wait for my body to regain all of the warmth you're stealing from me, I'm awake now to be curious. What the hell were you doing that made you so cold?" Callie asked.

"Rollerskating!" Arizona answered with enthusiasm, "Teddy and I –"

"Rollerskating," her wife deadpanned, raising a perfectly sculpted brow, "What are you, twelve? And Teddy? You're kidding me. What—"

"Twelve?! Come on, Calliope, twelve? Really, now? Are you going to tell me that the image of me on a pair of—" Arizona protested.

"Broken bones. Ruptured ligaments. Sprained—" Callie interjected.

"Please. I'm perfectly capable of not—"

"Arizona, we live in Seattle. Fricken _Seattle_. It's November, Arizona. It's perpetually wet," Callie chastised.

"You know what else is perpetually wet in your presence?" Arizona snickered, a snort of decidedly unladylike laughter escaping her, which earned a chuckle from her slowly-rousing wife.

Before Arizona knew what was happening, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's lower back, grinding her hips into her wife and flipping them so that she hovered over Arizona, who had by now completely thawed out.

"While I have no doubt that you are _more _than competent to handle yourself out there, I'm not sure why it would ever be a good idea to leave a warm bed full of your loving wife to go on some crazy wheeled adventure with our sort-of neighbor-in-law, or whatever being Mark's new serious love interest makes her," Callie whispered, "I like you much better right here, without wheels on your feet, where I know you're safe and warm," she finished, punctuating each word with her thigh, as she slid it in between Arizona's legs, delighting in the way Arizona's cheeks flushed a deeper pink than the cold alone could cause.

"See? You say crazy adventure, I say, _best plan ever_," quipped Arizona, "Look where it got me. I can feel my legs again, all thanks to my own personal, gorgeous heat source. You're so nice and warm, Calliope."

Callie grinned in spite of herself at her adorable wife.

"You're ridiculous. Really, truly ridiculous. And I cannot even believe that you were able to convince Teddy to be a part of this early morning madness," Callie mused.

"I'm pretty convincing when I want to be," remarked Arizona.

Callie hummed in agreement, snaking a hand between their bodies and fixing her eyes on Arizona's gaze, delighting in the darkening of Arizona's eyes. Hooded lids and deep navy pools stared back at her and Callie felt Arizona's breath hitch as she trailed her nimble fingertips along the waistline of Arizona's deliciously tight yoga pants, tracing her index finger along the seam of the pants.

Arizona arched her back, lifting her hips from the mattress and seeking friction from Callie's teasing fingertips.

"I bet I could persuade you to do anything I wanted to, my crazy, hot rollergirl," Callie husked, using her other hand to fist in Arizona's blonde locks, guiding her head off the pillow and towards Callie's full, pouty lips. She could feel Arizona's labored breathing centimeters from her lips, and she smirked, leaning down and pecking Arizona's pulse point, where she could feel her pulse thrumming excitedly.

"Cal—" Arizona gaped as her wife unexpectedly hopped off of her and tossed aside the tangled mass of blankets.

Callie tossed a devilish grin over her shoulder and laughed throatily.

"You rollerskated over god knows how many miles of Seattle streets. We're showering. Chop-chop, beautiful. Let me work out all the coldness from those sore muscles of yours."

Arizona giggled and scrambled after her wife for what was sure to be a wonderful beginning to a lovely day.


End file.
